


Underbelly: Arctic Circle

by Timewaster123456789



Series: Underbelly [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pre-Slash, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: Stand alone Byakuya-centric One-shots.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: Underbelly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006056
Kudos: 5





	1. Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This one takes place after Renji leaves the hospital to look for Rukia at the end of soul society.

Damn Ichigo and his damn lack of decorum. Not that Renji was one to talk about decorum but, seriously what the hell. He had been surprised by the question to begin with or he would have answered quicker. It seemed a ridiculously self-absorbed thing to say, even for a noble. Then he'd realized that it was permission to speak freely, things he wouldn't otherwise say to someone who outranked him. A chance to be honest and of course Ichigo had to ruin it. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not but, he would have sworn the captain had wanted to say 'is what I'm thinking,' and changed it mid-stream. Normally he would consider that absurd but, lying there, looking like a cat plucked from the river he'd seemed… exposed. There had been edge of something to the tone, almost pleading.

_Captain…I don't hold it against you. I understand, hell most nobles just do whatever the hell they want. It would have been helpful but, I wouldn't want to serve under someone like that._ _At the end of the day all our sweat and blood and tears would have been wasted had you not taken the sword for her. I'm just grateful to have Rukia back and I've known her longer than you, trust me she'll let it go too._

On second thought he was really fucking glad Ichigo showed up when he did. He turned down another street, calling Rukia's name.

* * *

Rukia had entered Niisama's room at lunch time carrying two trays of food. As usual he didn't look at her, unusually he spoke first.

"You don't have to be here," he said. She felt like she _had_ been stabbed by captain Gin's sword, even for her Niisama, it was a cold dismissal.

"Yes Niisama," she said, leaving the tray and walking back out. She wandered aimlessly until she decided to go to the Shiba's.

That night she was eating dinner with the Shibas and her friends, when Renji looked at her.

"So you're pretty angry at him?" he asked, with an odd expression.

"Of course not," she said. Ichigo and Orihime just looked confused.

"Oh. I just thought that you'd be at the hospital otherwise," he said, his face relaxing a bit.

"I tried. He said I 'didn't need to be there'," she said bitterly. Renji was silent appearing deep in thought.

"Did he say it like 'you don't need to be here so go away' or like 'You're not obligated to be here'?" Renji asked. Ichigo did a double take.

"Strange I thought there were two guys here," he said. Renji called him a vulgar name and they started arguing. Rukia thought back over the conversation she'd had earlier.

"Oh," she said and left.

When she walked into Niisama's room this time he did look up, likely because of the odd hour. She sat down in the chair. He said nothing though he seemed vaguely curious. There was so much that she wanted to say.

"Arigato," she said instead. His eyes widened in surprise for half a heartbeat.

"Arigato," he replied, almost inaudibly quiet. On an impulse, she took his hand, as she had on the battlefield. He looked away but, to her shock let her continue with her sisterly gesture.


	2. Emulate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. The first two parts take place after Kaien's death and tie into 'reaction'. The last part was born of me watching Toshiro in early arrancar and I kept thinking is this a captain or a kid doing a bad Byakuya impression.

Byakuya found her watching the sunset from a clearing in western Seireitei. He approached silently and waited at her shoulder until she spoke. She didn't. It surprised him to an extent; he knew Kaien's death was eating her up. The sun had set by now and he decided that, in keeping with his obligation to Hisana he had to try to talk to her. He wasn't worried per se, these situations were an unfortunate part of a shinigami's life. It was however his duty.

"You are concerned about your decision?" he asked.

"Go _away,"_ she snapped. His eyes widened in shock, it was the first time she'd ever spoken to him with disrespect. As the head of the clan he should have corrected her however she was a solider now. The courtesy of grieving as one chose must be extended. Rank was not a suitable reason to gratuitously step on another's pride. He walked away allowing himself a glance backwards, he saw her shoulders shaking with sobs. He walked on, it was her choice.

* * *

Ukitake sat at his desk, filing paperwork to distract himself. Trying not to think about Kaien and the fact that he'd cleaned out the boy's quarters that morning. He'd composed himself but, it still seemed like every other thing reminded him of his late comrade. The boy'd been like a son to him. A knock sounded.

"Enter," he said, blinking back tears. At his permission captain Kuchiki entered.

"Captain Ukitake…are you alright?" he asked, obviously changing statements mid-stream.

"I lost an assistant. Some of us grieve and move on," he said. It had a bit too much bite but, after Captain Zaraki, he was the last person Ukitake wanted to see right then.

"My apology for interrupting but, that is what I wished to speak with you about," he said.

"And that would be?" Ukitake asked.

"I believe that your company member Kuchiki may be having difficulties with the situation. I thought you should be alerted," he explained. Ukitake sighed. Why are you always so damn formal?

"You're worried about her?" he asked. The other captain said nothing. "I tried to talk to her already. She asked me if she had done her duty and when I told her that she had, she wouldn't speak about it anymore. I take it that she won't talk to you either?" he finished rhetorically. The other captain remained silent. _Wonder where she got that habit._ "I'll keep an eye on her," he said.

"Thank you for your time," captain Kuchiki said walking out. Ukitake wondered if the other captain realized how much genuine gratitude colored his voice.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsuyaga couldn't stand sixth squad's captain, the arrogant noble who'd been handed everything because of his name. He was just a bastard with the gall to look down on people, who'd actually worked to get where they were. Since becoming captain he'd been bent on proving that a kid from Rukongai could be a far better captain than he. The problem was, he was currently watching an unconscious Momo lying in her hospital bed, silent tears running down his face. Swiping at them angrily, he admonished himself to grow up and focus on what needed to be done. He tried so hard to act like a captain but, half the squad thought he was little better than a puppy. He'd always assured himself that it was just prejudice and jealousy that he was so young. If he'd been a noble he would have gotten the respect he craved. Yet here he was, crying over a friend like the kid he was rather than doing something about it. Useless sentiment. "I'll avenge you, Momo," he whispered. At least he could conduct himself properly in that regard.


	3. New Year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for SesshomaruFreak and takes place after the ep 303 new year's special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Rukia caught Renji's sad gaze while they stood with Orihime, as she prayed for her brother. When they went their separate ways she caught him by the shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" she asked concerned. Whatever airs he put on, he'd always felt deeply and if something was wrong she'd want to help.

"It's just all that talk 'bout family got me thinkin'," he said awkwardly.

"Bout the Rukongai?" she asked falling into her old dialect. She'd been thinking the same.

"Nah this was fine," he said smiling. The unspoken sentiment that they were his family touched her; it was nice to know she wasn't the only one who felt that way. "Look don't take this the wrong way, ain't my place but, don'tcha you know _have_ family?" he finished.

"Clan function I mostly came here to get out of it,"

"Ah, that's gotta suck,"

"Tell me about it,"

"You're not gonna get in trouble for skipping out,"

"No it's better all-around if I avoid them, anyway I get tired of hearing snide remarks about my adoption," she said sadly then smiled. "I attacked one of them once decades ago because he said Nii-san 'sullied the clan name by accepting Rukongai scum'. After that I stopped going."

"I bet, I'm surprised they didn't get slice n' diced," Renji said with a laugh.

"Oh you know the line, nobles are supposed to be above reacting to such things," she said mockingly.

"Ya know it's weird, I would have thought that clan functions would be some sorta kowtow fest," Renji mused.

"Sometimes it is. That's almost more sickening,"

"Suppose it's a powertrip if you're the one being prostrated too though," he said.

"Maybe for some people," she shrugged. "They all just want favors it's not real respect. Sometimes I don't even think Nii-san likes it but, you know it's kinda hard to tell."

"Maybe ya should head back to the manor," Renji said gently.

Rukia frowned "It's not like he gets lonely or anything," she said uncertainly, "But, maybe you're right."

She took in Renji's disappointed look, "Wanna come with? I could use a buffer," she offered.

"If you don't think that it will be a problem," Renji said hopefully.

"None at all," she replied, hoping she was right.

X

Within the hour they were entering the manor. Renji had never actually been in Rukia's house and was a little floored by the grandeur.

"Damn this is nice,"

"Tell me about it," Rukia said smiling. "Nii-san doesn't seem to be here," she said.

At that moment they turned as one, as he felt his captain's reiatsu. A minute later the elder Kuchiki strode in even Renji, who wouldn't pretend to be a confidant thought he looked exhausted. He took in the mud on his hakama, realizing that he'd probably been at a temple now that the crowds had cleared out. He almost laughed at the thought that someone dead or not could make the noble kneel in the dirt. Must be a special motherfucker.

"You are back early," The noble said quietly. Why did it feel like they'd done something wrong?

Rukia must have felt the same cause she sounded damn nervous when she spoke, "It's custom in the Living World to s-spend New Year's with family, since I'm the only family Renji has I thought he could have dinner here." His captain simply nodded walking away. He followed Rukia into a dining room where there was a decent spread laid out for them. They dove in hungrily though Rukia was clearly making an attempt to be dignified about it, which was funny as hell. He laughed; she threw a rice cake at him, then winced.

"Reminds me of that night at Uruhara's," he laughed retrieving the rice cake.

"The one where you broke Yumi's nose with the plate," Rukia snorted.

"Hey ain't like I meant to…I was aiming for Ikkaku," he said and they both started cackling. Rukia froze her head whipping around to the dining room's second entrance. Renji slowly turned to follow her gaze and saw his captain watching from the hall his reiatsu suppressed. He would have sworn the older man tensed a bit before moving to the head of the table. He was wearing a clean uniform and Renji shook his head, seriously did the man ever dress casual. Silence reigned for a while and it was hard to tell but, he thought Byakuya was as uneasy as they were. He thought for a moment that it was his own presence and almost stood to make his excuses. Then he realized that the captain had seemed relaxed when he'd been watching them, had only tensed when he joined. He thought about what Rukia had said before and decided to test a theory.

"Hey Rukia you remember that time when Uryuu thought Ichigo stole his cape?"

"I do," Rukia said formally, lips twitching.

"He chased Ichigo around, threatening to sprenger him?" he pressed and Rukia chuckled.

"And Tessai grabbed Ichigo and threw him in the training room," she said laughing. They soon fell back into reminiscing and banter as they ate, forgetting the captain was even there. He glanced up half an hour later startled by the clink of a plate and saw the elder Kuchiki setting his dish aside. The stiffness was gone and he was watching Rukia with unguarded affection. Then he caught Renji looking and like a door being shut the moment passed. Renji went back to his conversation with Rukia pleased that he'd been right.


	4. Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tie-in to Zanpakuto Rebellion (located in All Souls Day) for Nekromika. I own nothing

As they watched the party for the arrival of sword fiends, Rukia observed Hyorinmaru as he moved through the crowd to speak to a tenth squad member.

"You find that zanpakuto interesting?" Senbonzakura asked at her shoulder.

"He's sort of like Niisama but…you know warm," she said awkwardly, remembering a bit too late who, what she was talking to. "I mean… lots of the younger Shinigami have zanpakuto that represent what they aspire to. Ikkaku's clearly resembles Zaraki and…Sode no Shirayuki…" she let the sentence finish itself, nodding to the zanpakuto at her other shoulder.

"You think my master cold?" he asked. Rukia started getting nervous but, before she could backtrack the zanpakuto continued, "He'd probably take that as a compliment," some mixture of amusement and sadness colored his tone.

"You'd disagree?" she asked. Senbonzakura slung an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm a part of him am I not?" he asked before quickly removing his arm. Rukia disappointed at the revocation of this rare contact but intrigued at the opportunity smiled. "He says I talk too much," he added suddenly seeming awkward. Her smile widened. _Here's hoping,_ she thought as they settled down with food and drinks, in Senbonzakura's case sake, to talk.

x

Senbonsakura sighed as he looked at his master's sister. God she looked so much like her sister, but fiery, determined more like Master. He knew pain whenever he looked at her, the past slamming home, pride and concern as well and so his Master cut himself off, did what he could to protect her from a distance. He remained aloof doing what he saw as his duty, conducting clan affairs with bearing and comportment as well as he was capable. He had deep seated self-doubt, Sen could advise based on things he knew or remembered but it didn't help when the standard was impossible to live up to even for Ginrei.

"He wants people to dislike him?" Rukia replied confused, as they sat down with refreshments

"Not exactly," Senbonzakura began, his Master's need to explain himself outweighing his own reticence. "He wants to be seen as in control, unaffected. Everything he's been taught as a clan leader, as a captain and as a nobleman requires this. He wishes to honor Ginrei's legacy."

"He cares about him?" she asked surprised.

"Cares? He considers him his father, wants desperately to make him proud, is terrified of disgracing him," he explained.

"Niisama?" Rukia asked shakily, utterly unable to reconcile this information straight from the Zanpakuto with the implacable captain and stoic brother she knew and admired. "That doesn't sound like him," she stated still too young to understand the true nature of zanpakuto.

"I'm telling the truth, and all I'm asking is, show a little appreciation once in a while. Earned of course,"

"He doesn't care about ego he does his duty, he's the one who taught me that." Rukia said defending his motives against what must have appeared to be blatant denigration. She really didn't understand.

"Of course. However he does care about your, Ginrei's and to an extent Renji and Ichigo's opinion." Senbonzakura explained.

x

"He wants reassurance?" Rukia cried shrilly. His zanpakuto was asking for acceptance and praise he'd denied her for years? Pride welled in her and she flatly refused to grant him the reprieve she'd never had. Maybe that was petty, she didn't care.

"He tried to kill me. He let Aizen take the hogyoku," she said incredulous. "He tried to kill me!" she repeated and to her shock the zanpakuto's eyes filled with tears. She'd never seen her brother so much as choke up before. Now Senbonzakura was openly fighting tears and Rukia was torn between feeling awkward and disgusted. "Sen? Your master wouldn't approve of this," She warned him.

"Of what? My emotion? My weakness? You are right," Senbonzakura replied bitterly, with a wet sniff. "You forget these emotions are his, simply unexpressed."

"You mean unacknowledged?"

"No. He's fully aware," Senbonzakura replied, pain etched in his voice. It seemed strange to Rukia that he appeared as upset over her reaction as over the execution or hell even the rebellion. She hardly expected the ruse to affect him or even battle but it made more sense than this.

"Wow you really don't get it do you?" the samurai spirit asked, seeing her confusion.

"Get what?" Rukia asked angry and at a loss.

"Exactly how much he wants to protect you and live up to expectations? Exactly the kind of pressure he's under?"

Rukia's eyes widened. "It's okay. He doesn't really want you to know," the spirit explained resigned as well as bitter now. "Just once in a while the solitude..." Senbonzakura's voice cracked.

Rukia was dumbfounded, "You're saying..."

"I'm not saying he's weak by any means," The zanpakuto said quickly "Merely that he's human and too many people forget too often."

"Like me?"

"Like the clan, the squad, he takes it all as a compliment, but it will break him eventually.

Rukia shook her head at the revelation her estimation of her brother going down. It was one thing for someone who was genuinely that cold to expect such behavior from others. How though, could he treat her that way when he himself was no different?


	5. Hemlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Renji returns to SS following Fullbringer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-mas gift for Twisted virtues on FFN. I own nothing.

_Renji looked down at the fallen fullbringer. He was happy to see that his training had paid off, that had been so effortless that he wondered if it was how captains felt all time. It certainly explained Byakuya's arrogance and Kenpachi's constant boredom. That said though he hadn't meant to taunt her, it was just that the Rukongai shinigami in general and the eleventh in particular did not care much for taking advantage of the weak. There was no challenge and thus the act of a coward._

_Her praise warmed him; she was kind of hot if one went for aggressive chicks, those pants formed nicely around every curve and contour. Her actual sacrifice caught him by surprise though. People talk all the time but it's rare that they actually take action to fix a wrong. Not that he'd been afraid to die of course but that didn't mean he wanted to._

_Then she was gone, dead so that he could live because of stupid a combat-bond that wasn't worth the wisdom exchanged much less a life. A woman, dead so he could live. An enemy so impressed by his skill and moved by the situation that she'd chosen to die._

Renji stared into the sunset on the east side of Silent Saddle, a dip between two hills that members of the eleventh tended to frequent back in the day. He didn't know if they still did. The eastern most of the two hills was taller allowing a view of the sunset over the westward one while moving fifty feet downhill would afford the silence and privacy of the 'saddle' itself.

He felt Byakuya approach yet remained seated on the grass. Partially because he was too tired to care and partially because everything that had happened over the last seventeen months had helped solidify his trust, he was comfortable with his station now. His captain approached silently and he looked up to meet the cold steel gaze with his own pained glance.

"Something wrong? Byakuya asked coldly.

"Nah just an opponent I respected," in the eleventh that would have earned a nod of sympathy and an offer to talk from a good friend, a nod and peace to meditate and reflect from anyone else.

"You took care of it?" of course he wasn't eleventh anymore.

"Yeah," Renji replied, a hand settled on shoulder.

"Well done, recover your strength," His captain said. Renji realized that he'd never asked about the Tsukiyama battle.

"There's something I don't understand Taichou, you got cut," a lot, he added silently. "I heard about Tsukiyama's power after the fact, how'd you counter it?" he asked curious. Silence greeted him.

"You didn't?" Renji asked shocked, "So why did you choose him?"

"My debt to Kurosaki was greater," Renji was older now and could hear strain in the pounded flat words, see it in eyes hardened to obsidian flakes. A ghost of what he was feeling perhaps?

"You alright Taichou," he asked, in too much pain himself too give a shit about propriety.

"What I felt was illusion he was a coward of the worst kind."

"From what I hear you must have seen him as a close friend. Ichigo said it took a few days for his friends to get back to normal," Renji couldn't help but think how much that must have sucked.

"Irrelevant,"

"Fuck Abarai, ya'v gotten soft in the Sixth, yappin' on 'bout feelings and shit," Kenpachi's voice rang out as he joined them and Renji looked around missing the look of relief that flashed in his captain's eyes.

Renji didn't tense, as he once would have, while they still constantly threatened each other – well Kenpachi threatened, Byakuya implied- they seemed to actually be good friends, by their own standards at least. That was to say Byakuya would occasionally speak to him by choice and Kenpachi respected him enough to make threats.

X

"I have a meeting," Byakuya said and left, grateful for the excuse and seeing that the other captain wished to speak to Renji.

"Good talk," Renji muttered. Zaraki observed him, he'd seen the look the kid'd had when he'd met up with Ikkaku and himself. He could recognize 'I didn't want to kill him/her' a mile away.

"So wha' happened wi' yer opponent?" he asked.

"Told ya' she died,"

"Ya didn't kill 'er,"

"Don't kill women if I can help it," Renji said miserably.

Zaraki found that a questionable position, but said, "How's she dead then?"

Renji wasn't keen on answering that, admitting he'd been saved at all much less by an enemy and a female enemy at that, "She wanted me to kill her when…" he paused to swallow. "When the…wherever we were started to collapse. I wouldn't so she did it herself."

Zaraki grunted, his respect for the warrior went up a notch, "Annoying."

"Aye," Renji said. They remained silent for a while.

Renji gave a quiet sniff, "I thought he'd get."

"He does."

Renji shook his head, "He expects me to just move on. 'Job well done'."

"He's Givin' ya' what he'd want," Zaraki replied.

X

Renji rose, wondering what the hell he was doing, the conversation had started out oddly enough, now it was just surreal.

"Well I'd better be getting back," he said.

"He came ta' check on didn't he?"

"No he just…" Renji thought back to his brief conversation with Byakuya. Why _had_ he been there? Oh. Renji brightened a little, not feeling quite so alone.

As he headed back Zaraki called out to him, "Don' be a bitch!"

"Eh?"

"He don' wanna talk, leave it."

Renji nodded and went on his way. When he went into the office the next day Byakuya gave him an appraising look.

"Take the day off,"

"What?" Renji's eyes widened, taken aback.

"You're still mourning," it was a statement.

"I'm being reprimanded?"

"No, but it's obvious that your mind won't be on work and you have the vacation days."

"Do you…" _do you still mourn Tsukiyama?_ He met the hard gaze and backed off, "Thanks."

He met Hisagi at the Wolf Den when the acting captain got off shift and spent an hour catching up and getting their drink on.

"Did you ever regret Tousen's death?"

Hisagi looked at him with drunken suspicion before answering, "I know he was the enemy but yeah. Hell I still go out to his friend's monument sometimes."

Renji sighed, "I can't get Jackie's death outta my head. I hate owing my life to some lady I knew for an hour. I feel like a traitor but it's like I lost an old friend."

"Well com'on you were eleventh you know the kind of bond combat forms and anyway if you're a traitor for that I'm worse," Hisagi said.

"At least you actually knew Tousen."

"He didn't die for me," Hisagi replied with drunken bluntness. Renji nodded.


	6. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift for SesshomaruFreak. Covers manga ch. 495-502 all dialogue copied from that. Also ties into 'Solid' (located in Valhalla) a bit so you may want to read that first.

Fear. Renji had thought he'd known it in Hueco Mundo. He remembered it bitterly each arrancar they'd faced more powerful than the last and the gratitude he'd felt towards one particular Quincy for staying calm under fire. It had been more than a little humiliating and he'd sworn that he'd never be the weak link again. For eighteen months he'd trained and here he was, again at a loss, again fighting wild, animal panic. Yet this time he had no teammate, he stood between the enemy and Seireitei alone. Exactly like he'd trained for and if anything, he was more helpless than he'd been in Hueco Mundo.

He was forced back again and anger cut through the fear. Not that it helped much he was still about as effective as a fly biting a buffalo.

"Don't show mercy,"

"Captain?" he called in surprise. The captain walked up, implacable as ever though his voice was edged with anger, offended that the enemy would strike on their own turf.

As they took their positions Renji tried to explain that their swords wouldn't work.

"Swords don't work? Impossible," Byakuya replied. A moment later blood spurted from their invulnerable enemy's hand and the ground gave way beneath his fat subordinate making it two to one Renji's shame at having basically given up—Ikkaku would have beat him down for that— was eclipsed by a surge of hope. Uryuu had helped him out when he'd desperately needed it, but they'd been scared kids and in the end _had_ gotten their asses kick. Byakuya's cold confidence on the other hand was immediately backed up with results.

"If he manages to seal my Bankai defeat him with yours," Byakuya said calm and easy, as if he were ordering Renji to cover the paperwork while he was away.

"Captain!" he yelped. _What was he thinking? They knew the enemies' ability._ That was the worst thing they could do and he said as much.

Renji felt his fear ebb again as the captain calmly explained the plan the other captains had landed on. They had a plan, Byakuya was arrogant as ever and they were indeed going crush the enemy, he no longer had any doubt of that. He'd learned in his time with the sixth that when the captain got like that he got things done clean, quick and efficient.

He settled back to do his part. Getting the job done instead of chasing personal glory was another thing that had been pounded into his head, according to Iba the seventh was much the same.

X

Byakuya had denigrated Abarai's performance mercilessly it was cruel but he needed the lieutenant to be utterly confident in the plan or he would be too worried to do his job. Abarai's loyalty was commendable but not when it took precedence over duty. For Abarai to be that secure Byakuya had to appear to be. He layered every bit of arrogance he could muster into the lecture. If this _were_ to be his last day he wanted to die with honor and that meant doing his best to ensure the plan was successful.

Byakuya squared up to his opponent suspecting it was suicide and hoping that it would do as intended and provide an opening for the vice-captains. When they'd developed the plan he'd been impressed by young Hitsugaya's calm acceptance, though he expected no less from a captain he'd forgotten how much the youngest of them matured since the winter war. He'd also felt a small amount pity, Hitsugaya was only a kid really, obscene amounts of power or not. They all had their duty though and there was no time left for thought. His mind was blank except for sensory input, the mission, and a vague awareness that Abarai's reiatsu had stabilized and he seemed completely calm.

Apparently his vice had bought the show and with any luck, would remain calm enough to complete his task. He had faith this would be so, Abarai was nothing if not steadfast, if the enemy believed the bravado as well more to the good. He attacked.

The loss of his Bankai shocked him he'd been expecting to not be able to use it, not for it to simply disappear and he desperately called Abarai off before his lieutenant's Bankai fell into enemy hands as well.

The news that Ichigo was coming was reassuring even though it shamed him to know that they had failed to defend Seireitei and needed help. Now they were fighting a delaying action and that gave them breathing room.

The thorn of light bit into his shoulder, he ignored it.

"Captain!" Abarai cried out and there was more worry there then was prudent or appropriate. Again he ordered him back and laid out a modified plan. Again, his lieutenant's reiatsu calmed though he groused at Byakuya's bluntness. While there was truth in the fact that he didn't have a vast quantity of faith in Abarai's tactical cunning he had a second motive as well: there was no point in both of them dying. They didn't know the enemy well enough; Abarai's presence wasn't going to tip the scale. If he learned something Byakuya's death would have value, if not hopefully he could get away. That seemed right. It was getting hard to think, hard to move. A side effect of the thorn?

He slashed into Nodt, then his world disappeared into a frozen hell as Nodt explained exactly what he was feeling like he could read his mind. He saw Rukia in front of him her face peeling away as death came for her, it was taking everything he had not to scream. He barely even felt the blade impale him.

X

"The captain…fear?" Renji whispered aloud in shock as he listened to the monster's monologue. The enemy's praise sounded like a taunt. Then Byakuya struck and Renji almost cheered before he saw Nodt impale him and his captain didn't even dodge, frozen in place like he hadn't seen it coming. The monster kept up its monologue about how instinctual fear couldn't be overcome and Renji felt a chill run up his own spine remembering how he'd felt earlier, the natural fear he felt for his captain didn't help. Then Byakuya screamed a long animal roar he'd never heard before and lashed out.

He watched in horror as his captain fell his own Bankai in a shower of blood to. He launched himself forward, his rage and fear for Byakuya stronger than self-preservation, orders or even duty. Nodt ducked and shot sword petals at him before turning them on…Byakuya. Wait…what? How was was he standing?

X

Byakuya on hands and knees like a dog, felt Rukia's approaching and then fading reiatsu, knew she fallen. He saw Renji's reckless assault, the exact opposite of what he'd wanted and one of the bravest things he'd ever seen. Byakuya forced himself to his feet cursing his own weakness. Cursing that he'd put those two in danger. He swore that he would not be a coward in the face of Renji's valor.

His own Bankai washed over him as Renji screamed.

X

"Stooooooop!" Renji screamed, tears of helplessness and grief falling freely as he saw the captain cut down again.

Blind with rage he called up his Bankai, but before he could release it he was thrown back by an impact that felt like it broke every bone in his body, he was unconscious before he landed.

X

When the dust settled, pinned to the wall, dying, Byakuya stared Renji's broken body, tried desperately to sense his or Rukia's riatsu. He wanted to go to them it, needed to provide medical attention if possible, it was his duty, he simply wasn't physically capable of moving. He cursed his impotance, cursed the fact that his own terror at Rukia's death had likely caused that very thing. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy. No not _self-_ fulfilling, he had made it so.

It was the first time that he had truly failed as a captain. He silently begged forgiveness and when the darkness finally took him, he was almost grateful.


	7. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji has a minor illness and Byakuya over reacts. Established Ren/Bya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Pack fine: 967 words.

Renji coughed heavily and sighed as he took another bite of his breakfast. A chest cold had been nagging at him for more than two weeks and he still wasn't back to normal. He sighed feeling exhausted and wished he couldn't feel Byakuya's glare. Damn the man, it wasn't like he was trying to be ill-mannered.

They left for division headquarters where he worked in growing annoyance. For a man who almost never changed expression his partner somehow manage to radiate displeasure like a goddamn wave. Another wet hacking cough gripped him and he tried futilely to stifle it. His captain set down the paper he'd been writing up, his hand hitting the desk with a sharp slap. It was so uncharacteristic that Renji looked up though he'd been trying to avoid interacting with the man as much as he possible. At least until he stopped sending out those 'why am I with this dog?' vibes

"You will report to the fourth," Byakuya said.

"What? It's just a cold." Renji said surprised and a bit offended. Byakuya had become a rather protective, but this was a guy who'd sliced up his own tendons and _stood_ waiting for medical treatment. Renji could hardly take a statement like that as anything other than an insult to his own toughness.

"Are you disobeying an order?" Byakuya asked coolly. He glanced pointedly around the room to say 'in here I _am_ your superior'. Renji sighed loathing his partner and hauled himself to the fourth.

"It isn't like you to come here unless you're dying," Hanataro observed as he examined Renji. They had become something of friends through the trial by fire that had been the defection and winter war. The kid was getting bolder at least with people he knew, but Renji couldn't tell if this was ribbing or a professional observation.

"That's because I'm not a bitch," Renji replied. Hanataro gave what passed for a smirk.

"And here I thought you were just trying to impress your...captain," he said. Renji aimed a cuff at him and he ducked with the instinct for danger avoidance typical of the fourth.

"Shut up," he snarled. Hanataro snickered. "Am I gonna have ta put you in your place?" he asked playfully and saw a flicker of old fear before the boy replied.

"I'd enjoy watching you attempt it,"

Renji burst out laughing. "You're really bad at this."

"Hey I'm trying. Anyway just take these antibiotics and you'll be fine." Hanataro handed him a pill bottle and Renji rose cursing the waste of time.

Renji stalked home to the manor, his mood darkening by the minute as he contemplated how little Byakuya must think of him as a warrior to feel the need to hover so. His captain was already back apparently the visit to the fourth had taken longer than he'd realized. Byakuya's head snapped up and he gave Renji a sharp look.

"Told ya' I'm fine," he said as Byakuya moved towards him.

"What was wrong?" he asked.

"Pneumonia," Renji explained holding up the bottle. Byakuya embraced him and he was so caught off guard that he stood there blinking for a moment before returning the gesture.

"That's good," the proud noble's words were inflectionless as ever but Renji could feel tremors in his muscles.

"Something wrong? " Renji asked, concerned now as he felt his partner's shaky intake of breath.

" No," Byakuya replied tightly. He pulled back a little, meeting Renji's eyes and after a moment's contemplation elaborated. "I'm merely glad that you will not..." he swallowed and continued in a tone so forcibly calm and even that Renji could _feel_ the effort it cost. "Succumb in the same manner in which Hisana did. The clan would be less than pleased if, after being forced to except another commoner they again died suddenly."

As matter-of-fact as the words were, Renji knew him well enough by now to register the terror conveyed in those subtle tremors and closed the distance again, tightening his embrace.

"Sorry," Byakuya hissed Renji again heard the tightness in his voice, half emotion and half shame.

"For insulting me?" Renji asked surprised. Afterwards he would kick himself for that, Byakuya blinked. "You were insulted?" he asked actual concern showing through the haughtiness for once.

"Well yeah. I mean how much of a pussy do you think I am? I can take care of myself, have for decades without you," he snapped not thinking.

"As have I," Byakuya said quietly and Renji could hear more loss and pain concealed in those three words than he cared to think about.

Renji winced, "I sorry I didn't..."

Byakuya cut him off harshly "I didn't mean it like that. I simply do not wish to repeat the mistakes of the past," The noble's voice caught at the end and Renji wondered at his expression but he was staring over Renji's shoulder at moment and he couldn't see it.

"You didn't want to lose me like Hisana?" he asked all annoyance gone. Byakuya nodded silently which in itself spoke volumes. "You don't have to worry man, I look after myself fine," Byakuya said nothing but broke the embrace.

"My apologies for offending you," he said stiffly as he strode away. Renji sighed smiling. Some things never changed. He went to the bedroom to change into something more casual. It might earn him disapproving looks, but he'd be damned if he was going to prance around in full uniform just because he was part of a noble clan now. Anyway, it was about as close to playful as his reserved partner got and for that alone he would have done it. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed a drop of water on the shoulder of his robe. Apparently some things did change.


	8. Matchmaker (Himeverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor to Soul Society stirs offers a helping hand to some startlingly oblivious reapers. OFC. Het and slash pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. This is a gift for the absolutely lovely SesshomaruFreak. If you are not SesshomaruFreak you should totally check out her work, fluffy and sweet with just the right touch of darkness and solid character arcs. She also has Collaborative work with Spunky0ne on both her and Spunky's page and the HTM spin-off Sun and Monkey on TheDrunkenWerewolf's page.

"Finally." With a sigh Hime wiped sweat from her face, made sure her silky blue-black hair was in place and entered Tawamureru Kitsune, a high-end tea cafe she'd spent the last two hours searching inner Seireitei for. After another hour of waiting and two cups of overpriced tea, it should be illegal for something to taste that bitter and not get you drunk, the entry bells chimed alerting her to the arrival of the man she'd been waiting for. Despite growing impatience she waited for her mark to get settled with his drink before making her move.

"You know he likes you too?" she whispered in Byakuya's ear as she walked around him to the opposing chair, he jumped slightly in surprise. She smiled at the small victory before turning to face him and take her seat.

Those intense amethyst eyes narrowed. "And who would this be who you imagine steals my affection?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "Renji, love."

Byakuya blinked. "Surely you jest. He's a loyal lieutenant but not—"

"Oh how blind can you be?" the woman cut in and he blinked again, taken aback by her disrespect.

"I hardly consider my—"

"Just ask him out. He's not that bad—"

"Bad? No madam," it was Byakuya's turn to cut her off. "He may be uncouth but a better man I cannot—"

"Than why not just ask him out!" she barked unable to contain herself any longer.

"Because he finds me scum just as you thought I found him," Byakuya stated with the slightest crack of his voice.

Hime winced and leaned over the table. Careful to keep the draping sleeves of her black and red gothic dress from dipping in the tea, she wrapped her arms around him. "Give him a chance."

"I would. Yet he would not return the favor." Despite the monotone delivery he trembled slightly in her arms. After a moment he spoke again, daggers of ice in his voice, "Would you kindly return to your seat, people are staring."

She did so, miffed but not surprised.

"Are you so selfish as to do leave him alone and unrequited to spare yourself any chance of rejection?" Her lips quirked in a cheeky smile.

"No I am not that selfish I am however that prideful."

"Honest too. Just be honest with him."

"He can hurt me others cannot."

"He would doubt his ability there."

"And so I would wish."

"You're such a coward?"

Byakuya nodded miserably.

Her mouth fell open stunned and betrayed. "You're arrogant, haughty, dickish, self-absorbed but never a coward."

"In this I am."

She groaned in exasperation. "He loves you."

"I'm sure and your name is?" he asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Hime"

"Orochi's creature then."

"Fuck no! I'll have no truck with that one!"

With a tight smile Byakuya raised his tea glass in a mock toast. "A lady after my own heart."

She was speechless for a moment then smiled. "Mayhaps sir."

X

That night Hime swayed dervish-like in time with the music and slowly, as though by accident, made her way across the Wolf Den's dance floor toward a muscular, shirtless redhead. They danced next to each other until the song ended.

"You're pretty good." Renji wiped damp crimson hair from his eyes, smiling.

"You're not bad either," Hime said off-handed. Understatment of the century.

"Ow." Renji laughed. "Partner up?"

Hime pretended to think about it. "Definitely."

To her surprise instead of club dancing, Renji led her in a more traditional style. They moved entwined. His large, sword-callused hands gripped her hips, whisky-scented breath warm on her neck. Occasionally he'd switch his grip, holding her hand for twirls. It was odd, especially given the songs but she wasn't complaining and they were good enough for the other dancers to back off and give them room.

After a few more songs they retired to a table, sweating and exhilarated.

"Good music tonight." She dried her face with a napkin.

Renji nodded, catching his breath. "Ichigo and his boys can play."

"Indeed. I didn't know you could dance like that."

Renji shrugged. "I wanted to learn, it's good exercise so I asked Yoruichi to teach me."

"Right exercise."

Renji blushed like wildfire while she innocently sipped her peach whisky.

"If Byakuya tries to talk to you—"

Renji winced at the use of his first name. "He'd never do that unless it was absolutely necessary."

"If he does though, take him at face value."

Renji snorted, "So pretend he isn't insulting me every other word, like he doesn't think I'm dumb enough."

"He doesn't think you're dumb."

He gave her a scathingly incredulous look that did nothing to hide his pain.

"Trust me and...be gentle."

Renji laughed out loud at that. "I know he might look fragile but he's one of the strongest...no toughest mutha' fuckers I've ever met."

She gave him a knowing smile. "I could say the same about you...and here you are...almost in tears at the mere _thought_ of his rejection."

"No I'm not!" he yelled reaching for his sword before his eyes widened. "Sorry, forgot you were just ryoka."

"Hey remember the last 'just ryoka's' you met?"

He scrubbed a hand through flaming hair and blushed anew. "Ah right."

As one they returned to the dance floor for a cover of Twenty-one Pilots' 'Heathens'.

As the final strains of the song faded Hime spotted Kenpachi. For a moment she almost changed her mind, wanting to stay in Renji's embrace but she tore herself away for Byakuya's sake.

"I'll be right back."

"Awww." Renji groaned playfully.

_Dammit._

Her curvy hips drew appreciative looks as she sashayed over the crowded dance floor. She met the lusty gazes with a pointed glare, normally she enjoyed the attention but tonight she was on a mission.

Leaving the dance floor and free of the press of bodies she made a beeline for the bar, more specifically for the giant shinigami seated on a stool, shoulders slumped.

Kenpachi looked at her over his bottle of sake. "Whatcha wan' bitty?"

She took no offense he sounded more tired than anything else.

Settling on the stool next to him she affected a languid voice, "You do realize..."

He raised an eyebrow at her intrusion.

"That you're the closest thing 'e's got to a friend?" she mirrored his sloppy accent and signaled the bartender for a drink.

"An who's tha'?"

"You know who." she smiled sweetly, mocking him. The bartender delivered a glass of peach whisky and she took a long sip while Kenpachi glared at her. Or perhaps at the world in general, it was hard to tell sometimes.

"Byakuya," she said sing-song.

His jaw dropped. "Bull fucking shit!"

She just nodded knowingly.

He sighed. "He considers me a threat on the best days."

A hint of bitterness caught her ear.

"And yet you're the only one he ever shows how he really feels."

"If by that you mean hatred..."

"Actually I do..." she walked away, smiling.

X

Byakuya flash-stepped up to Renji as the crimsonette made his way to the Wolf Den. Hime grinned, she'd been watching the pair closely in the week since she'd set out on her mission and it seemed Byakuya had finally mustered the courage to make a move.

"Captain what is it?" Renji barked, immediately in battle mode.

"It's not work related," Byakuya replied softly.

Renji looked adorably puzzled, his head actually tilted to one side.

_Yes that's it, ask._

Byakuya lowered his head slightly. "It's...I mean."

Renji's puzzlement turned to slack-jawed shock as Byakuya fumbled for words, which in turn made it worse and the smaller shinigami turned aside. "Nevermind."

"No captain, what's up?" Renji asked frowning. Hime smiled it was cute how ruffled his fur got whenever he thought there was some sort of threat to his idol.

Byakuya didn't look back. "Could I perhaps buy you a drink."

Renji burst out laughing. "What?"

Hime face palmed. N _ooo Renji. I said don't fucking do that._

"Of course, forgive my forwardness." Byakuya stalked away.

She reached Renji right as he registered what'd just happened, turned and punched the nearest building. "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK."

"You idiot."

"I didn't think he was serious. Besides why would he _ask?"_

"I warned you." she groaned. "And because he thought you'd say no."

"No?" he asked in a tone like she'd suggested rocks could swim.

"Yeah. Duh."

"He finally asks me out and I...oh fuck."

"Just go. And. Explain."

"R-right." Renji flash-stepped away.

By the time she caught up they were embracing like neither would ever let go.

X

A month later the newly conjoined pair approached her outside of the Wolf Den.

Renji beckoned her away from the entrance. "We wanted to thank you for...what you did for us."

"It was nothing. It's good to see you both so happy."

"He meant...we wish to do something to thank you."

"Uh like what?"

Sparkling cinnamon and amused amethyst eyes met hers.

"What would you like?" Renji asked.

"I believe you will find us quite _open_ to suggestions," Byakuya added.

She smiled devilishly. _Suggestions eh?_


End file.
